


Raj na ziemi

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Vectes, aseksualizm, trochę smutny ficzke, wojna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: Zostawili za sobą pasmo wypalonej ziemi tak szerokie, że pokrywało niemal całą Serę – planetę, która była ich jedynym domem. Nie chcieli jej stracić i gotowi byli zapłacić każdą cenę, byleby tylko wciąż należała do nich. Nie ważne jednak, jak daleko się posunęli, bo Szarańcza jakimś cudem przetrwała wszystko, co dla niej przygotowali. Chowała się głęboko pod ziemią, w morzach i oceanach, a potem atakowała, gdy rozpaczliwie próbowali ocalić to, co zostało z ludzkości.A teraz nagle znaleźli bezpieczną przystań: Vectes, wyspę tak maleńką, że dowództwo COG zdawało się zupełnie o niej nie pamiętać. Zielone łąki, na których pasły się owce. Błękitne zatoki pełne tłustych ryb. Czyste niebo. Ulice, na których bawią się roześmiane dzieci, dla których Szarańcza to tylko potwory z bajek.Ostatni z Jacinto mają jednak pewien problem z zaakceptowaniem tej sielanki. Co zrobić z ludzkimi uczuciami, które budzą się nieoczekiwanie po wielu latach brutalnej wojny? Augustus Cole wiele by dał, aby posiąść taką wiedzę. Albo żeby przynajmniej umieć olewać wszystko równie skutecznie co Damon Baird.





	1. Chapter 1

Było cicho. Niepokojąco cicho. Kurewsko cicho. „Jesteś bezpieczny. Cholera jasna, jesteś bezpieczny” – powtarzał sobie w myślach, ale na nic się to zdało. Jego ciało tężało, mięśnie napinały się, dłoń sama sięgała po lancera, bo przecież taka cisza była absolutnym zaprzeczeniem tego wszystkiego, do czego Augustus „Train” Cole przywykł przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat. Widział, co działo się z innymi gearami, i chyba tylko świadomość, że im również było ciężko, chroniła go przed postradaniem zmysłów.

Nie, Szarańcza wcale nie zginęła w Jacinto. Wciąż siedziała w ich głowach, kazała bać się własnego cienia i wyczekiwać ataku spod ziemi. Nigdy nie pozbędą się strachu, a obcowanie z mieszkańcami Vectes tylko utwierdzało go w tym przekonaniu. Zostali już na zawsze spaczeni przez wojnę z potworami gorszymi niż te, które odwiedzały w snach dzieci nieświadome tego, co właściwie spotkało całą Serę.

Gdy Hoffman szukał chętnych do pracy poza miastem, Cole zgłosił się niemal natychmiast. Dopiero teraz jednak uświadomił sobie, że wcale nie zrobił tego, by uciec przed nudą.

Uciekał przed cywilami, którzy widząc buzujące w nim napięcie stawali się coraz bardziej nieufni. Gdy do nich podchodził, cichły rozmowy i z ust znikały uśmiechy, kobiety łapały swoje dzieci i odciągały je jak najdalej, a mężczyźni zapobiegawczo opierali dłonie na strzelbach. Wojna pojawiła się na Vectes dopiero, gdy przybyło tam COG, i Cole nie byłby sobą, gdyby się o to nie obwiniał. Co z tego, że nie miał na to wszystko najmniejszego wpływu.

– Słyszałeś? – Tuż przy jego uchu rozległ się podniecony szept Bairda i chociaż od dłuższej chwili Cole czekał na jakikolwiek dźwięk, okazało się, że wcale nie był na to przygotowany.

– Gdzie? – zapytał, w tym samym momencie chwytając lancera. Zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać, szukać oznak, że spod ziemi zaraz wyskoczą na nich Trutnie albo, że z lasu wybiegną Boomery i zaczną strzelać do ich wozu.

– Stary, naprawdę myślisz, że gdyby ktoś nas atakował, stałbym tutaj, jak gdyby nigdy nic, i pytał cię o wrażenia estetyczne? – prychnął Baird i zaśmiał się cicho.

Cole nie wiedział, czy uduszenie go było wciąż abstrakcyjną myślą, czy właśnie stało się zupełnie realnym zamiarem. Im dłużej patrzył w roziskrzone absurdalnym szczęściem błękitne oczy Damona, tym mniej z tego wszystkiego rozumiał. Ale fakt, chociaż mechanik był dupkiem i idiotą, to był też gearem, więc gdyby groziło im niebezpieczeństwo, na pewno nie wyglądałby na tak odprężonego.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytał Cole, powoli przypinając broń z powrotem do zbroi. – Jakie wrażenia estetyczne?

– Czyli nie słyszałeś.

– Jeśli zamierzasz się po prostu ze mną kłócić, to lepiej...

– Zamknij oczy.

– Co?

Baird westchnął, wspiął się na palce i dłonią zasłonił mu widok. Cole nie odepchnął go tylko dlatego, że był już przyzwyczajony do dziwactw przyjaciela i wiedział doskonale, że ten nie odpuści, dopóki nie upewni się, że Cole usłyszał dokładnie to, co miał usłyszeć. Ale czy nie to właśnie robił przez ostatnie kilkanaście minut?

„Nie, to wcale nie tak” – przyznał przed samym sobą. „Nie słuchałem, tylko wysłuchiwałem, czy nie nadchodzi Szarańcza, a to dwie zupełnie różne sprawy”.

Przez niepokojąco długą chwilę mógł usłyszeć tylko puls Damona i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Jasne, był przyzwyczajony, że w każdej chwili jakiś gear może naruszyć jego przestrzeń osobistą, ale absolutnie nie widział powodu, aby Baird robił to właśnie teraz. Mógł przecież sam zamknąć oczy, nie potrzebował do tego niczyjej pomocy. Sięgnął po dłoń Damona, by zabrać ją ze swojej twarzy, ale zamarł, gdy tylko usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu wyszeptane ostrzeżenie:

– Jeśli się wyrwiesz, odstrzelę ci jaja. Nie miałeś się szarpać, tylko słuchać.

Cole omal nie warknął z irytacji. Czego on właściwie chciał? Przecież nie było słychać nic, absolutnie nic, poza jakimiś szmerami i dziwnymi piskami. Ale przecież nie mogło chodzić o to!

– Słyszę tylko jakieś brzęczenie, szumienie i takie jakby... – wyznał, machając przy tym rękami, by dać jakoś obraz bezradności, co musiało wyglądać wyjątkowo idiotycznie, biorąc pod uwagę, że Baird ciągle trzymał dłoń na jego twarzy. – Stary, naprawdę nie wiem, co to jest.

Damon w końcu pozwolił mu się rozejrzeć, ale na niewiele się to zdało, bo pierwszym, co Cole zobaczył, był szeroki uśmiech tego jasnowłosego dupka.

– To owady, Cole. Głównie pszczoły. A teraz popatrz tam. – Wskazał palcem na pobliskie drzewa.

Cole zmarszczył brwi, wytężając wzrok, po czym westchnął z zachwytu.

– Ptaki – wymamrotał.

Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu widział ich aż tyle. No, nie licząc kruków rozdziobujących zwłoki, ale o tych wolałby raczej zapomnieć. Te tutaj miały wielobarwne pióra i nieśmiało skrzeczały, nawołując się między gałęziami. Były wyraźnie zaniepokojone tym, że jacyś ludzie przebywali tak blisko ich gniazd i zapewne tylko dlatego były tak cicho.

– Nieźle, co?

– Nieźle? To miejsce to pieprzony raj.

„A ja nawet nie potrafię cieszyć się, że tu jestem” – dodał w myślach.

– Myślisz, że ktoś tutaj ma pasieki? Cholera, gdybyśmy tak mieli miód... A może sami sobie coś zorganizujemy, co? To byłoby całkiem niezłe zajęcie dla starszych gearów. Mataki na pewno...

– Wracaj do roboty, Baird.

– Ale...

– Powiesz o tym pomyśle w wieczornym raporcie. A jeśli się nie zamkniesz i nie weźmiesz do pracy, spakuję cię i od razu zabiorę do Bernie, żebyś mógł jej o tym pomyśle osobiście opowiedzieć. Na pewno bardzo się ucieszy, że w trosce o jej dobre samopoczucie lekceważysz swoje obowiązki i bezpieczeństwo cywilów.

– Oj, daj spokój. Nawet mi nie mów, że tobie nie pociekła ślinka na myśl o herbacie z miodem. Albo nie, czekaj. Wyobraź sobie taką bułeczkę, dopiero co wyjętą z pieca, chrupiącą z zewnątrz i miękką w środku, a do tego...

– Chrupiące z zewnątrz i miękkie w środku? To zupełnie jak ty.

– Czy ty właśnie sugerujesz, że chciałbyś wysmarować mnie miodem i zjeść? Mam się bać?

– Możesz zacząć.

Baird parsknął śmiechem, ale najwyraźniej zużył już całą energię, jaką miał przeznaczoną na kłótnie i docinki, bo pogwizdując wesoło wrócił do rozstawiania barier. Chwilę później nawet na gwizdanie nie marnował już sił. Całą uwagę skupił na obwodach i stelażach, a elektryczne wyładowania odbijały się w jego goglach. Zapewne nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że przelatujące z gałęzi na gałąź ptaki podjęły jego przerwaną melodię.


	2. Chapter 2

Gdy pojawił się pomysł, by osady otoczyć barierami, Baird nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że przyczyną wcale nie był strach przed kolejnym atakiem Odrzuconych, ale koszmarne widma przeszłości, które podstępnie przybierały postać Szarańczy. Jasne, on też budził się w nocy zlany potem i sparaliżowany z przerażenia. Ale jeśli cały czas będą pozwalać sobie na taką słabość, to kiedy zacznie się dla nich normalne życie? Widział doskonale, że jego bracia broni rozpaczliwie pragnęli zwykłej codzienności, chcieli rano wychodzić do pracy, która nie miałaby nic wspólnego z mordowaniem, a wieczorem wracać do kochających rodzin. Gdyby im na to pozwolono, on sam również mógłby w końcu odetchnąć.

– Pieprzone barierki – syknął, odkładając na chwilę przegrzaną spawarkę i zamieniając ją na inną. Niby nikt go nie poganiał, a montowanie barierek było wyjątkowo nudną robotą, ale zdecydowanie wolał to od bezczynności.

– Może jednak zrobisz sobie przerwę? – zapytał Cole. Jego głos brzmiał niemal pogodnie, co bardzo pocieszało Damona. Już pierwszego dnia na tym odludziu Cole'owi zaczynało odbijać i mechanik obawiał się, że będą musieli natychmiast wrócić do osady. Teraz jednak z ulgą patrzył na beztroski uśmiech przyjaciela, na dłonie niedbale oparte o pas, na oczy roziskrzone szczęściem.

– W jakimś konkretnym celu?

– Moglibyśmy coś zjeść.

– Niedawno jedliśmy. – Strzelał z tym „niedawno”, bo zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu, ale skoro wciąż nie burczało mu w brzuchu, domyślał się, że nie od obiadu nie minęło więcej niż trzy godziny.

– Pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś o miodzie? – Cole uśmiechał się jak wyjątkowo dumny z siebie idiota.

– Ty chyba nie...

– Tak, mam miód.

– Jak? – Baird natychmiast oderwał się od barierki i ściągnął z oczu gogle.

– Znalazłem dziuplę i potraktowałem pszczoły dymem. Jak się uspokoiły, zabrałem im kilka plastrów.

– Gdzie je masz?

– W Armadillo.

– I mówisz mi o tym dopiero teraz?

– Tak się cackałeś z barierkami, że myślałem, że zgrywasz niedostępnego.

– Kretyn.

– Dupek.

Baird miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Miód! Prawdziwy miód! Ostrożnie odłożył spawarkę i podniósł się, otrzepując zbroję z pyłu. Trzepnął Cole'a w ramię, po czym, pogwizdując pod nosem, ruszył w kierunku Armadillo.

– Nie podziękujesz? – zawołał za nim Cole.

– Jeszcze nie wiem, czy jest za co.

– No wiesz? Tak bardzo się dla ciebie starałem...

– W to nie wątpię. Ale zanim zacznę cię chwalić, muszę spróbować twojej zdobyczy. Sam rozumiesz, że robienie tego choć chwilę wcześniej, byłoby jak chwalenie dnia przed zachodem słońca. A ja naprawdę nie chciałbym zapeszyć.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, ale coś mi mówi, że nie masz odpowiednich kompetencji, by ocenić jakość tego miodu.

– To pomówienie.

– Bynajmniej. Przydałby się nam prawdziwy koneser, a ty po prostu lubisz bułki z miodem. Przykro mi, blondasku, ale to za mało.

– Łamiesz mi serce, Augustusie. Nie wiem, czy nasza wieloletnia przyjaźń zdoła to przetrzymać.

Cole parsknął śmiechem i otworzył przed Bairdem drzwi do Armadillo, kłaniając się przy tym nisko.

– Spokojnie, co się da, skleimy miodem.

– Brzmi kusząco.

Było to jednak nic w porównaniu z tym, jak kusząco prezentował się przygotowany przez Cole'a posiłek. Owszem, niewiele tam było poza miodem, sucharami i herbatą w termosie. Ale to i tak więcej, niż Baird się po nim spodziewał. Bez chwili zwłoki zabrał się do jedzenia. Cole usiadł naprzeciwko niego i z wymownym uśmiechem obserwował, jak pierwszy sucharek obficie wysmarowany miodem wędruje do ust Bairda.

„To nie może być aż tak dobre” – zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, po czym rozpłynął się w nieziemskiej słodyczy.

– Kurwa mać! – wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami, wywołując tym szczery śmiech przyjaciela.

Podejrzewał, że ten cudownie złocisty wyrób dzikich pszczół nie mógł być aż tak słodki. Czytał gdzieś, że pszczołom należało podawać cukier, bo sam nektar kwiatowy nie zawsze wystarczył, aby uzyskać odpowiedni miód. Książka ta jednak powtarzała praktyki stosowane na długo przed Dniem Wyjścia, a może i nawet przed Wojnami Wahadłowymi. W międzyczasie kubki smakowe mieszkańców Sery zdążyły już odzwyczaić się od takich rarytasów. Baird nie miał pojęcia, co powiedziałby jedząc podobny przysmak wtedy, ale teraz musiał się bardzo starać, by nie chwycić miseczki z woskowymi plastrami i nie zacząć jej wylizywać.

– I jak? – ponaglił go Cole, smarując sobie sucharka.

– Stary, zwracam ci honor. To jest cudowne.

– Uznam, że mówiłeś to o mnie.

– Uznawaj sobie co chcesz, tylko przynoś mi tego więcej – prychnął Baird, ładując do ust trzeciego suchara.

– Ej, a nie za dużo tam tego nakładasz?

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

– Zobacz, cały się ubrudziłeś. – To powiedziawszy, Cole przysunął się do Bairda, jedną dłonią chwycił go za twarz, a drugą zaczął wycierać mu usta.

– Nie wystarczy tych czułości? – wymamrotał Damon, a było to wyjątkowo trudne, bo palce Cole'a miażdżyły mu policzki.

– Dla ciebie? Nigdy.

Choć wszystko w zachowaniu Augustusa aż krzyczało, że to tylko kolejny etap ich docinek, Baird dostrzegł w jego spojrzeniu błysk czegoś niepokojącego. Czegoś, czego absolutnie nie powinno tam być. Czegoś, co mogło do reszty zniszczyć ich doskonale niezobowiązującą przyjaźń.

Kurwa mać.

Właśnie tego obawiał się najbardziej.

Próbował jeść dalej, uśmiechając się i żartując, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało, ale słodycz, jeszcze przed chwilą tak rozkoszna, teraz wywoływała u Bairda mdłości. Z trudem zwalczył chęć ucieczki. Powtarzał sobie w myślach, że Cole niczym na to nie zasłużył. Że tak naprawdę w jego zachowaniu nic się nie zmieniło.

Wiedział jednak, że to kłamstwo i nic już nie będzie takie jak wcześniej.


	3. Chapter 3

Baird zawsze robił się małomówny, gdy pochłaniała go praca. Zazwyczaj nadrabiał to nadmiernym gadulstwem, które rozpoczynało się, gdy tylko odłożył narzędzia. Ostatnio jednak z mechanikiem działo się coś dziwnego, bo był milczący nawet wtedy, gdy spożywali wspólne posiłki, gdy szykowali się do snu i gdy rano wstawali do pracy. Bairda wyraźnie coś gryzło, ale w tym nie byłoby nic specjalnie dziwnego. Zapewne po raz pierwszy od... od cholera wie jak dawna był tak długo z dala od innych gearów. Miał prawo czuć się niepewnie. Sam Cole też ciężko to przecież znosił.

A jednak nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że w milczeniu Bairda kryło się coś więcej. Przecież nigdy wcześniej nie było nic takiego, o czym nie mogli porozmawiać. Jeśli Cole miał nazwać kogokolwiek swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, z pewnością zaszczyt ten spotkałby Damona. Podejrzewał, że zależność ta działała również w drugą stronę. Co zatem...

Cholera.

Nie.

Nie.

Nie.

Chodziło o ten pieprzony miód. Na pewno. Kurwa mać. Mógł go sobie odpuścić. Mógł zapomnieć o idiotycznie rozmarzonym spojrzeniu Bairda, które wprawdzie nękało go od chwili, gdy mechanik wspomniał o kanapkach z miodem, chociaż byłoby to cholernie trudne, mógłby przynajmniej spróbować. Ale nie. Musiał się popisać. Musiał spełniać zachcianki, których Damon nawet nie zdążył sprecyzować.

– Kurwa. Mać.

Cole poderwał się ze stanowiska obserwacyjnego i sztywnym krokiem podszedł do Bairda, który męczył się z, o ile Cole się nie mylił, czterdziestym ósmym kilometrem elektrycznego pastucha, który pieszczotliwie nazywał barierką.

– Koniec na dzisiaj? – zapytał, odkładając spawarkę i ściągając gogle. Podniósł na Cole'a spojrzenie i błyskawicznie nim uciekł. Cholera. Jasne, jeśli podejrzenia Cole'a były słuszne, Baird miał święte prawo czuć się niepewnie, ale przecież byli przyjaciółmi. Cokolwiek sobie pomyślał, nie powinien był wątpić w dobre intencje Cole'a.

– Możemy pogadać? Chyba, że jesteś bardzo zajęty, to mogę...

– Nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby, mogę zrobić sobie przerwę. – Baird wstał i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Ewidentnie próbował wyglądać na rozluźnionego, ale niespecjalnie mu to wychodziło. – Coś się stało?

– Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

Baird zaśmiał się nerwowo i potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, no co ty, nie wygłupiaj się.

– To ty się nie wygłupiaj. Nie jestem ślepy. Przecież widzę, że mnie unikasz.

– Unikam? Nie, po prostu jestem zmęczony i...

– Stary, masz mnie za idiotę?

– Muszę odpowiadać na to pytanie?

– Baird. – Cole miał świadomość, że poważne rozmowy z Damonem generalnie z góry skazane były na porażkę, ale do tej pory nigdy nie doświadczył tego na własnej skórze. Zazwyczaj był tym, który obserwował wszystko z boku, ewentualnie dawał rozmówcy Bairda rozpaczliwe znaki, że ten typ tak ma i nie ma sensu się na niego złościć. – Jeśli zrobiłem coś nie tak, po prostu mi to powiedz.

Przez dłuższą chwilę stali w zupełnym milczeniu, mierząc się uważnymi spojrzeniami. Augustus słyszał łomotanie własnego serca i poważnie obawiał się, że Damon też je słyszy. Zmarszczone brwi przyjaciela jasno świadczyły o tym, że jego niesamowity umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach, zapewne właśnie próbując rozgryźć to, co Cole tak rozpaczliwie ukrywał niemal od dnia, w którym się poznali.

– Dlaczego zgodziłeś się tu ze mną jechać? Nie, wróć. Ty się do tego sam zgłosiłeś. Nikt właściwie cię o to nie prosił. Dlaczego?

– Bo nie możesz pracować sam tak daleko od wioski.

– Wiesz dobrze, że nie o to mi chodzi.

– Bo chociaż jesteś dupkiem, to jednak trochę cię lubię i byłoby mi bardzo przykro, gdybyś dał się podejść jakiemuś Odrzuconemu.

– Dobra, rozumiem, ale czy...

– Bo miejscowi ufają mi bardziej niż tobie. Gdybyś przyszedł tu sam, wcale nie poczuliby się bezpieczniej.

– Mógł pójść ze mną Dom. Potrzebuje teraz trochę odpoczynku, nie sądzisz? Albo Marcus i Anya. Mieliby okazję, żeby pobyć ze sobą, a ja mógłbym zająć się pracą. Ale nie. Cole, nie rób ze mnie ślepego kretyna. Biłbyś się o tę misję, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. I nie próbuj zaprzeczać.

– Nie zamierzam.

Baird zamarł z otwartymi ustami, ewidentnie przygotowany na to, by kłócić się dalej.

– Nie? – sapnął w końcu, zapewne tylko po to, by znaleźć jakieś zajęcie dla swoich rozdziawionych ust.

– Nie.

– A to dlaczego?

– Bo czuję się za ciebie odpowiedzialny.

– Cole, przecież...

– Nie jako gear. I nie jako przyjaciel.

Może tak właśnie musiało być? Może nadszedł moment na wyjawienie prawdy? Wciąż bał się jego reakcji, ale co innego mógł zrobić? Nie, nie miał wyjścia. Widział niepewność, nieufność i narastające przerażenie w spojrzeniu Bairda i wiedział, że jeśli nie zmierzy się z nimi teraz, z ich przyjaźni zostaną tylko zgliszcza.

– Zależy mi na tobie – wydusił z siebie głosem zachrypniętym z przejęcia i tak cichym, że przez chwilę bał się, że będzie musiał to powtórzyć. Sposób, w jaki Baird zmarszczył brwi uświadomił mu jednak, że nie ma takiej potrzeby. Odchrząknął więc i podjął wyjaśnienia: – Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby cokolwiek ci się stało. Dlatego nie podoba mi się, gdy ktoś inny jest odpowiedzialny za twoje bezpieczeństwo.

– Cole.

– Ale kiedy zgłaszałem się do tej misji, myślałem, że próbuję jedynie pomóc mieszkańcom Vectes, jednocześnie przed nimi uciekając. Potem dotarło do mnie, że tak naprawdę chodziło o ciebie. I nie myślałbym o tym ani przez chwilę, gdybyśmy nie wylądowali tutaj.

– Cole.

– Cholera, Baird, nie przerywaj mi! – Nie chciał podnosić na niego głosu, ale teraz, gdy już zaczął mówić, nie mógł przestać. Wiedział, że nigdy więcej nie będzie miał takiej okazji. Nie, Baird z pewnością na to nie pozwoli. Był na to za cwany. I ewidentnie wolał udawać, że temat w ogóle nie istniał. – Sam nie mam ochoty się nad tym zastanawiać. Ale teraz... Teraz nie mogę się powstrzymać. Jesteś dla mnie naprawdę ważny i przez to pieprzone Vectes potrafię myśleć tylko o tym. Jestem gearem, nikt mnie nie uczył, jak rozmawiać o takich rzeczach.

– Więc nie rozmawiajmy – warknął Damon. Dopiero teraz Augustus uświadomił sobie przerażenie, z jakim przyglądał mu się przyjaciel. – Zapomnijmy o tym. Tak będzie najlepiej. Jeśli chcesz, możesz wrócić i poprosić kogoś innego, żeby...

– Naprawdę myślisz, że byłbym w stanie o tym zapomnieć?

– Kurwa mać. Pewnie, że o tym nie zapomnisz. Za porządny jesteś na to, co?

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o co ci chodzi.

– No to dalej. Zastrzel mnie. Proszę bardzo. Tylko uważaj na rykoszet.

– Baird. Naprawdę nic z tego nie rozumiem. Jedyne, co chcę, abyś wiedział, to fakt, że cholernie mi na tobie zależy.

– Stul pysk.

Nigdy wcześniej nie widział go tak wściekłego. A przecież przeszli razem przez piekło wojny z Szarańczą. Najchętniej podszedłby do niego, objął go, albo jeszcze lepiej, szturchnął po przyjacielsku tak, aby nie mieli żadnych wątpliwości, że wszystko jest między nimi w porządku.

Problem polegał na tym, że ani nie mógł, ani nie chciał się wycofywać. Przeciwnie, jedyne, czego pragnął, to pokonać dzielący ich dystans, zrobić ten jeden decydujący krok, który zmieni wszystko – na dobre czy na złe.

– Damon... – zaczął zachrypniętym szeptem, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć.

Baird potrząsnął gwałtownie głową. Jego gniew momentalnie przerodził się w rozpacz, a Cole nie mógł zrobić nic, by temu zapobiec. Gdyby spróbował, zapewne skończyłoby się jeszcze gorzej. Zmusił się więc, by bez słowa zaakceptować to, co przyjaciel miał mu do powiedzenia.

– Przepraszam, Cole. Nie mogę. Po prostu nie mogę. Próbowałem, kurwa mać, nawet nie wiesz, ile razy. Nigdy nie wychodziło. Nie chcę tego powtarzać. Nie z tobą.

Czuł się tak, jakby ostrze retro lancera przebiło jego serce i zostawiło w nim dziurę, z której ciekły krew, zranione uczucia i zmiażdżone nadzieje. Nie powiedział nic. Nie był w stanie. Zdewastowany odmową na błaganie, którego nie potrafił nawet do końca zwerbalizować, patrzył, jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel, drżąc niczym liść na wietrze, chowa się w armadillo. Chowa się przed nim i jego żałosnymi, ckliwymi wyznaniami, na które w świecie gearów po prostu nie było miejsca.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon Baird wiedział doskonale, że nie powinien był tak po prostu uciekać. To było nie fair w stosunku do Cole'a, który przecież nie chciał go w żaden sposób obrazić, ani tym bardziej skrzywdzić. A jednak jedyne, o czym potrafił myśleć, gdy ściągał pancerz, to zawiedzione spojrzenia wszystkich tych, których zdążył rozczarować. Zagrzebał się w śpiwór aż po sam nos, a w jego głowie kotłowały się wszystkie prośby o wybaczenie, jedna bardziej żałosna od drugiej. Ile razy zmuszony był odmówić?

Wojna z Szarańczą nie nastrajała do miłosnych podbojów. Przeciwnie. Na pozostałych gearów zaczynało się patrzeć jak na bezpłciowe maszyny z ludzką świadomością. Cywile stawali się natomiast bezładną masą, delikatną i otoczoną swego rodzaju czcią, ale wciąż tylko masą.

Wszystko zmieniało się w sytuacjach takich jak ta. Wystarczyło kilka dni w bezpiecznym schronieniu, a we wszystkich budziło się pragnienie odbudowania ludzkich odruchów. Oschłość przeradzała się we współczucie, a zwykła sympatia w głęboką miłość. Baird wiedział doskonale, że nie ma w tym nic złego. Wiedział też, że owe wyrazy najszczerszych uczuć odejdą w niepamięć, gdy tylko gearzy znów rzucą się w wir wojny.

Nie, to nie z tym Baird miał problem. Bardziej martwiło go, że bez względu na to, jak długo trwało rozprężenie, on wciąż czuł się bardziej przywiązany do sprzętu niż ludzi. I zdołał się już nawet pogodzić z tym faktem.

Ale wtedy Cole zaczął rzucać te idiotyczne, czułe spojrzenia, gdy tylko wydawało mu się, że Baird tego nie widzi. I wszystko poszło się jebać, bo akurat na Cole'u kurewsko mu zależało. Chciał widzieć go roześmianego, gdy byli bezpieczni, chciał słyszeć jego dzikie okrzyki, gdy tylko w zasięgu wzroku pojawiała się Szarańcza, chciał mieć pewność, że nie jest sam, że może na kimś polegać.

Teraz to wszystko przepadło.

Drzwi armadillo otworzyły się z cichym skrzypieniem i Augustus wszedł do środka. Nie odezwał się przy tym ani słowem, choć musiał wiedzieć, że Baird wciąż nie spał. Milczał, gdy się rozbierał i przygotowywał do snu. Damon nie zamierzał tego zmieniać. Nie, zdecydowanie wolał ciszę pełną niewypowiedzianego żalu, niż otwarte przyznanie, że ich przyjaźń legła w gruzach.

Z cichym sapnięciem Cole ulokował się w drugim śpiworze, po czym westchnął głęboko.

„Idź spać, Train” – chciał mu rozkazać, ale bał się być tym, który pierwszy się odezwie.

Chwilę później omal nie zaklął, bo najwyraźniej Cole nie zamierzał usłuchać jego niezwypowiedzianej prośby.

– Baird... – wyszeptał ochryple, przesuwając się tak, że jego ciepły oddech padał prosto na kark Damona. – Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był na ciebie naciskać.

– To moja wina – odszepnął mu Baird. – Niepotrzebnie cię prowokowałem. Powinienem był od razu dać ci do zrozumienia, że to nie ma większego sensu i...

– Baird, nie rób ze mnie idioty większego od siebie. – W głosie Cole'a pobrzmiewało echo smutnego śmiechu. – Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem?

– Skoro o tym wiesz, to dlaczego upierałeś się z tymi swoimi ckliwymi wyznaniami? – warknął, odwracając się tak, by móc spojrzeć przyjacielowi prosto w oczy.

– Bo chciałem, żebyś o tym wiedział.

– Och, naprawdę? Dziękuję, z tą wiedzą od razu mi lepiej!

– I żebyś miał świadomość, że to nic nie zmienia.

– Co?

– Mam powtórzyć? Niech będzie. To nic nie zmienia, blondasku. To absolutnie nic nie zmienia.

W ciemnym wnętrzu armadillo oczy Cole'a lśniły niczym gwiazdy. Jego szeroki uśmiech, zazwyczaj tak szczery i zaraźliwy, teraz wydawał się nieśmiały i budził niepokój.

– Słuchaj, przechodziłem już przez to. Może na to nie wyglądam, ale jestem strasznym łamaczem serc i...

– I właśnie dlatego będziesz potrzebował mojej pomocy.

– Chyba nie nadążam za twoim tokiem rozumowania.

– Na to wygląda. – Cole zaśmiał się cicho, po czym bardzo ostrożnie sięgnął dłonią ku twarzy Bairda i zaczął głaskać go po policzku palcami stwardniałymi od wieloletniego szarżowania lancerem. – Związki dla gearów to świętość. Widziałeś, jak ostrożnie wszyscy obchodzą się z Marcusem i Anyą?

– Cholera, Train, kretynie, przecież to nie ma sensu. – Baird miał nadzieję, że Cole nie słyszał drżenia jego głosu. – Nie jestem w stanie zaangażować się w związek. Żaden. I nic tego nie zmieni.

– Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

– Bo jesteśmy.

– I niech tak zostanie.

– Cole, to nie ma sensu.

– Przyjaźń? – Augustus znów się zaśmiał, po czym powoli przysunął się jeszcze bliżej Damona. – A co w tym złego?

– Przecież liczysz na coś więcej.

– Nie, blondasku. – Jak to możliwe, że był w stanie wciąż się do niego uśmiechać? Przecież Damon właśnie łamał mu serce. Dlaczego tak dobrze to znosił? – Gdyby rzeczywiście tak było, udowodniłbym tylko, że gówno o tobie wiem. Nigdy nie zamierzałem czegokolwiek od ciebie oczekiwać. To byłoby podłe. Wiem doskonale, że nie jesteś zainteresowany związkami i romansami. Że o niebo bardziej niż ja kręci cię ta cholerna barierka. Nie zamierzam tego zmieniać. Przeciwnie, chcę ci pomóc zadbać o to, by już tak zostało.

Baird nic z tego nie rozumiał. Nie tak to się zazwyczaj kończyło. Nie, nie spodziewał się, że Cole podbije mu oko, bo nie chciał bawić się we wzajemne obciąganie. Ale nie spodziewał się też, że przyjaciel jeszcze bardziej zmniejszy dzielącą ich odległość, pocałuje go w czoło... i na tym poprzestanie.

– Słuchaj, nie chcę być dupkiem...

– I tak nim będziesz, nie oszukujmy się.

– Ale co właściwie teraz zamierzasz zrobić?

Augustus Cole zmarszczył brwi. Najwyraźniej postanowił potraktować to pytanie bardzo poważnie. Przez chwilę milczał, po czym znów się zaśmiał.

– Tak na dobrą sprawę, to chyba nic szczególnego. Na pewno postaram się, żeby nikt się przy tobie nie kręcił. W pewnym sensie pilnowałbym ci pleców też poza polem bitwy.

– Jakie to zabawne. – Pomimo sarkazmu, uśmiechnął się szczerze i jeszcze bardziej przysunął do Cole'a. Byli tak blisko, że czuł promieniujące z jego ciała ciepło, zapach jego potu i środków dezynfekcyjnych, a także (o zgrozo!) przyspieszone bicie jego serca. Nigdy wcześniej nie znajdował się tak blisko drugiego człowieka, dlatego ze sporą dozą niepewności zapytał: – A mógłbyś zrobić tak, żeby nie marzły mi stopy?

– Dla ciebie wszystko, blondasku.

Chwilę później i śpiwory były już złączone w jedną puchową kieszonkę. Nogi Cole'a splotły się z jego własnymi. Silne ramiona przyjaciela otoczyły go ciasno, potęgując poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Przez dobrą godzinę Baird leżał bez ruchu, wsłuchując się w powolne i głębokie oddechy Cole'a. Nie dlatego, że bał się tego, co mogło go spotkać, gdyby stracił czujność. Nie, nie tym razem. Pierwszy raz w życiu nie musiał bać się o nic. Było to uczucie dziwne i frustrujące, ale jednocześnie tak cudownie obezwładniające, że po długiej kontemplacji w końcu mu się poddał. Przycisnął czoło do szyi Cole'a, odetchnął głęboko.

Kurwa mać. Vectes naprawdę było pieprzonym rajem na ziemi.


End file.
